


Telling my whole life with his words

by SeleneK



Series: Older men do it better [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: «Sei cattivo.»«Oh, fidati, tra i due quello cattivo non sono di certo io.»Ukoku sorrise a quella frase, chiudendo gli occhi.«Me la racconterai ancora, vero?»Komyo si alzò e domandò che cosa dovesse narrare, mentre si copriva con una vestaglia.«La storia della mia vita con parole tue», rispose Ukoku, più serio di quanto avesse voluto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic partecipante al PornFest. 
> 
> Prompt: In viaggio. Lo spirito vs la carne.'Avevo appena superato tutto un anno di castità basata sulla personale  
> convinzione che la lussuria è la causa diretta della nascita la quale è la causa diretta del dolore e della morte e veramente senza esagerare ero giunto al punto di considerare la lussuria offensiva e addirittura crudele.' (Jack Kerouac, I vagabondi del Dharma)

 

******Telling my whole life with his words**

 

Komyo era rimasto incredulo davanti all’affermazione di Ukoku, così netta per un ragazzo della sua età. Aveva affermato di aver rinunciato al sesso non tanto per la sua missione di diventare un monaco Sanzo, dove la castità era – quasi – un obbligo, ma perché la lussuria portava alla nascita della vita e la vita era sofferenza. Komyo non si aspettava una posizione tanto estrema da parte di un ragazzo che si faceva pagare dai propri compagni scrivendo racconti erotici. Ma scrivere racconti erotici e metterli in pratica erano due cose nettamente diverse.  
«Mi stai dicendo quindi che rinunceresti alla lussuria in tutte le sue forme, anche quelle che non portano a una gravidanza?»  
«Ma questo non ha importanza, è la lussuria di per sé a essere crudele, che poi sia il rapporto tra uomo e donna a creare la vita è irrilevante.»  
«Quello è un istinto, Ukoku, che fa accoppiare la gente per procreare, ma la lussuria di per sé non è necessariamente un male. Se proprio vogliamo dirla tutta, forse è l’amore quello a creare più problemi.»  
Il ragazzo passeggiò per la camera d’albergo, ancora avvolto nel suo bianco e morbido accappatoio. Erano giunti in Europa da pochi giorni e quella sera in particolari erano rinchiusi in camera da un nubifragio senza fine. Komyo si fermò un attimo ad ascoltare le persiane sbattute dal vento contro le finestre e il rombo dei tuoni.  
«L’amore? Non lo si può definire una netta conseguenza della lussuria? Oh, avanti. Quanti amori conosci che non nascano da un movimento del basso ventre? Persino Romeo e Giulietta, che viene tanto decantato come un amore puro, nasce dal desiderio sessuale di due adolescenti e che li porta anche a una morte idiota.»  
Komyo si avvolse nella morbida coperta di lana, indossandola con la stessa disinvoltura con cui un’indossatrice avrebbe portato una pelliccia. A differenza del suo giovane compagno, lui si era già preparato per la notte, ma quella discussione ormai si stava dilungando oltre gli orari del sonno.  
Si strofinò gli occhi e sorrise ancora.  
«In effetti Romeo e Giulietta non sono un caso tanto valido da portare in esame. Ma comunque parli sempre di desiderio eterosessuale, perché mai il desiderio omosessuale dovrebbe essere negativo e crudele, se non porta alla nascita della vita. E comunque, non necessariamente un rapporto sessuale tra uomo e donna deve portare alla nascita della sofferenza.»  
«Ma in potenza è così! Oh, stai cercando di convincermi che potrei avere relazioni omosessuali, a questo punto, che tanto non porterebbero alla nascita della sofferenza?»  
Komyo alzò un sopracciglio e il suo sorriso si fece più malizioso.  
«Questa è una tua interpretazione. In effetti siamo monaci, parlare di lussuria quando la cosa non dovrebbe toccarci, è un poco ridicolo.»  
Fu il turno di Ukoku di ghignare maliziosamente. Gli si sedette accanto, coprendosi tra le gambe col lembo dell’accappatoio.  
«Mi vuoi far credere che sei casto?»  
«Oh, ora lo sono, da un po’ di tempo devo dire. In passato non lo sono stato praticamente per niente. Vado a periodi. Posso stare per un lunghissimo periodo senza avere rapporti sessuali, questo è uno di quelli. Invecchiando ho capito quanto fosse importante trattenersi. Tu sei giovane, invece. Nel pieno della tua crescita ormonale, dubito seriamente che tu abbia una tale forza spirituale.»  
«Io non ho forza spirituale? Dovresti chiederlo al tuo vecchio amico Godai e i suoi studenti», rispose Ukoku, con un gesto di stizza.  
Komyo era andato a parare esattamente dove voleva. L’orgoglio di Ukoku era smisurato.  
«Allora, proviamo! Voglio vedere fino a quanto puoi resistere.»  
Si alzò di nuovo, passeggiando per la grande suite che avevano preso per la notte. Di fuori la tempesta non cessava, anzi sembrava aumentare la propria potenza.  
  
_Potrei cominciare con una storia molto semplice, una storia che ha il fascino del cliché giovanile. Una donna sui trent’anni che ospita un ragazzo di metà dei suoi anni. Lei è una donna appesantita dalla fatica di un lavoro che le ha tolto le forze e in parte anche la bellezza, la sua pelle non è più morbida come quando era una_ _giovane donna ignorante del mondo. Suo marito è morto e lei non ha mai avuto figli. Dà ospitalità a un ragazzo scappato di casa. Lui è giovane, è bello. Almeno, lei lo trova bello. Tanto basta per farla sentire a disagio con se stessa, in quella casa, dove l’unico uomo con cui ha fatto sesso è sempre è solo stato il marito.  
Sta lì per giorni, quasi una settimana. Il loro rapporto si fa confidenziale e basta veramente poco perché lei si infili nel suo letto. Teme che lui possa trovarla orribile e scacciarla, ma non è così. Nonostante tutti i suoi difetti, è bella. Il suo seno è florido e i suoi fianchi disegnano una curva dolce, il suo modo di baciare è così diverso da quello delle coetanee del ragazzo. In definitiva più che la situazione, sono i suoi baci a svegliare l’ardore. Lascia che sia lei a guidarlo, che lo porti dentro di lei, in quel calore bagnato e profondo. Si muove sopra di lui, incerta e timida, lasciando poi che il ragazzo ribalti la situazione, in modo che possa scuotere quel suo disagio con la propria giovane età. _

«Ah! Ti prego! Questa roba da libretto Harmony l’ho letta ovunque. Le storielle che vendevo al Tempio erano molto più scabrose e la gente ci si segava sopra per bene! La mia preferita è quella dove un tizio si ritrova a farlo con due gemelli, maschio e femmina, ha fatto letteralmente impazzire l’intero Tempio, anche i collaboratori di Godai se ne compravano una copia.»  
Komyo scosse il capo, continuando a sorridere.  
«Forse sono andato fin troppo leggero. Pensavo che l’esperienza di un giovane di all’incirca la tua età potesse stimolarti, ma credo che tu sia uno abituato alle cose più spinte. Non credo ti turberà allora una storia dai tratti decisamente… diversi.»  
Andò a sedersi vicino a lui, nel frattempo Ukoku si era tolto l’accappatoio, ancora bagnato e scomodo, e si era avvolto in una caldissima coperta di lana appoggiata sul divano. Lo seguì con gli occhi neri, finché Komyo non si sedette quasi al suo fianco. Lo vide sorridere ancora e annuire.  
«Questa è ambientata in un Tempio.»

  _Si sono allenati fino a tardi, nascosti nel buio della notte. Sudati e stanchi vanno a lavarsi. Fanno la doccia insieme. Prova a immaginare l’acqua che esce stanca, quanto loro, sfruttando vecchie tubature e un sistema idraulico da sistemare. Le docce sono poche. Usate raramente. Ma in quel frangente permettono loro la privacy necessaria. Lavano uno il corpo dell’altro, stretti in una cabina di legno. Sono due ragazzi giovani, attraenti, allenati dalla fatica del Tempio. Uno dei due in particolare ha una sensualità unica, una grazia quasi femminile, ma addirittura superiore. Il modo in cui solleva le braccia per lavarsi i capelli e inarca la schiena quando l’acqua calda lo colpisce è pura arte. L’altro osserva e desidera. Gli avvolge il corpo con le braccia e lo bacia. Non gli lascia il tempo di reagire, la sua lingua scivola su quella dell’altro, invade la sua bocca, mentre le labbra si sfiorano appena. Lo spinge verso l’unica parete piastrellata e lascia che l’acqua continui a sfiorare i loro corpi. Impaziente lo afferra per le cosce, le allarga, lo solleva, aiutato dall’altro che si regge aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.  
Scopami, gli sussurra l’altro all’orecchio. Forte, ribadisce appena lo sente dentro di lui. Ed è quello che fa; lo lascia senza respiro. Spinta dopo spinta, trattenendolo per le cosce e le natiche sode, facendolo sobbalzare di piacere ogni volta sbatte violento contro la prostata. Gli tappa la bocca quando i suoi gemiti si fanno fin troppo acuti, e lo sguardo che vede oltre la sua mano lo eccita maggiormente. È come se lo stesse pregando di fargli male, in qualsiasi modo. È come un gioco mai detto tra loro due, dove amore e violenza si mischiano. Sente lo sperma caldo dell’altro sul ventre, che poco dopo scivola dalla pelle, spinto via dall’acqua calda. Viene dentro di lui, stretto dalle braccia dell’altro, dalle sue cosce muscolose, che si avvolgono attorno alle sue gambe, accogliendolo. _

Ukoku era più serio, più coinvolto in quella storia d’amore giovanile in cui poteva rivedersi di più. Di sicuro al Tempio, nonostante lo sguardo severo di Godai, accadeva di tutto tra i ragazzi e ci poteva scommettere un pezzo della sua lunga chioma bionda che anche Ukoku aveva contribuito a rendere le camerate e i bagni comuni più torbidi e sensuali.  
«Questa mi è piaciuta già di più», ammise Ukoku arricciando il naso. Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e aprì la coperta, mostrando la sua nudità e la sua virilità ancora a riposo. «Ma come vedi, ci vuole di più per farmelo venire duro. Te l’ho detto, ho rinunciato alla lussuria, è pura crudeltà. Guarda queste due storie: una donna che va con un giovane ragazzo e ciò le provoca vergogna, dopo l’iniziale appagamento sessuale. I due ragazzi rischiano di essere scoperti e sbattuti fuori per un orgasmo che possono provocarsi anche da soli. La lussuria porta la gente a fare cose stupide.»  
«A mio parere, più che la lussuria, è l’amore a fare più danno. I due ragazzi hanno rischiato tanto perché si amavano. Quel giovane ragazzo e la donna adulta erano spinti dalla voglia, ma anche dalla solitudine, si conosciuti per giorni prima di andare a letto insieme e si sono affezionati l’uno all’altra.»  
Ukoku alzò un sopracciglio. Non immaginava che le loro opinioni fossero così incredibilmente in contrasto. Non pensava neanche che Komyo desse la colpa della crudeltà umana a quello che veniva elevato come sentimento più alto di tutti.  
«Raccontami una storia dove il sesso fa da padrone, dove è solo voglia di scopare, non di fare l’amore, dove tutto nasce e finisce in un animalesco bisogno.»  
«Un animalesco bisogno», ripete Komyo, sprofondando nel cuscino del morbido divano. Ci pensa a lungo, cercando una storia che possa risvegliare il desiderio del ragazzo. Alla fine gliene viene in mente una, così spinta da costringerlo a dover usare un lessico che ha abbandonato da molto tempo.  
«Vuoi sentirti coinvolto in prima persona?»  
Il ragazzo alza le sopracciglia, mentre Komyo si alza e gli si avvicina, sedendosi si fianco a lui. Le loro ginocchia si sfiorano e gli occhi dell’uomo maturo di fronte a lui non sono mai stati così belli.  
«Ci sono volte in cui, anche nella più tenera delle relazioni, si lascia spazio a un istinto puramente animalesco, per usare le tue parole. Credo che solo tra due persone così intimamente complici possa nascere qualcosa di veramente… unico.»

_Lo tiene per la gola mentre lo costringe a prendere il suo grosso cazzo in bocca. La mandibola è forzatamente aperta per prenderlo tutto e la saliva cola copiosa agli angoli delle labbra. Tutto ciò che può fare è aggrapparsi a lui, artigliare la sua schiena, stringendo tra le dita la folta chioma scura. La mano del suo compagno si sposta dalla gola alla nuca, che spinge per costringerlo a succhiarlo di più, più a fondo._

«Lo sente così in fondo alla gola da faticare a respirare», gli sussurra a un orecchio.  
Ukoku poteva sentire il profumo dei suoi capelli chiari, della pelle lavata qualche ora prima. Sbirciò tra le pieghe della coperta che stava usando per coprirsi e vide il suo petto, quel corpo ben allenato, tonico, coperto da una pelle così chiara che pareva riflette la luce della luna. Quando si era spogliato aveva notato cicatrici e segni che quasi stridevano col suo volto rilassato, eppure non facevano altro che conferire particolarità alla sua bellezza. Aveva avuto l’impulso di baciare ogni singolo segno marcato su quella pelle candida.  
«Lui continua a succhiare, eccitato dai gemiti bassi del suo amante. Quando si stacca da lui un lungo rivolo di saliva è l’unica cosa che separa la sua lingua dal glande arrossato dell’altro. Si sente afferrare il mento e alzare il viso. Gli vengono tenuti indietro i capelli, mentre il suo amante si masturba velocemente, con urgenza. Sente il suo sperma caldo schizzargli sul volto, sulle guance, sulla bocca, sulla fronte e si sporge per succhiare le ultime gocce rimaste.»  
«Oh… cazzo.»  
«Eh già», Komyo si scostò da lui, sorridente come sempre.  
«Non immaginavo che tu fossi un tale porco.»  
«Io? Cosa c’entro io?»  
Ukoku ridacchiò e lo guardò dal basso, dato che Komyo si era appena sollevato sulle ginocchia, restando sempre vicino a lui.  
«Folta chioma nera. Un particolare così importante che non hai fatto a meno di ometterlo. Ho pensato che parlassi di te stesso già con la storia precedente, ambientata in un Tempio, per il fatto che i due si allenano molto e tu sei pieno di segni di antichi combattimenti. Con la storiella del giovane che si sbatte la vecchia non lo so… ma hai l’aria di uno che da giovane ha fatto il ribelle scappato di casa.»  
Komyo alzò un sopracciglio, diventando serio per qualche momento.  
«Non stavo parlando di me.»  
«Oh, sì invece. Per questo l’ultima storia era così eccitante. Ti ho proprio immaginato mentre mandavi giù quel cazzo come se fosse acqua però… Godai! Seriamente? Non immaginavo fosse il tipo!»  
«Meglio andare a dormire, entrambi.»  
Komyo non sembrava né arrabbiato né offeso, solo turbato. Ukoku gli andò dietro, seguendolo nella camera del monaco.  
«Non avrei dovuto raccontare storie personali, questo è poco ma sicuro. E non avrei dovuto provocarti per una questione che alla fine è solo tua personale.»  
«Invece scoprire che anche tu sei fatto di carne si è rivelato molto interessante.»  
«Ecco… questo non è affatto gentile da dire», commentò Komyo, voltandosi verso di lui. Lasciò cadere a terra la coperta bianca che aveva usato fino a quel momento, come una provocazione nei confronti del giovane Ukoku e della sua ultima frase. Restò nudo un attimo, come a farsi ammirare, per poi indossare la veste per dormire. Ukoku lo raggiunge a grandi falcate e lasciò cadere la coperta a sua volta. Si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, prendendo tra le labbra la virilità a riposo di Komyo, prima che lui potesse sottrarsi. Lo teneva stretto per i fianchi, trattenendolo a sé. Lo succhiò velocemente finché non lo sentì duro sulla lingua. Si trovò a scoprirsi così eccitato che temeva che al solo tocco dell’altro sarebbe venuto subito. Non osava neanche toccare la propria erezione, così tesa da fargli male. Le mani di Komyo che prima tentavano di allontanarlo, ora gli accarezzavano i capelli, guidandolo lentamente. Alzando gli occhi incontrò il suo sguardo. Era indecifrabile, tra l’infuriato e l’eccitato. Si spostò più in basso per leccargli i testicoli, sentendolo sospirare pesantemente. Risalì lentamente, leccando l’asta, tornando a succhiare poi la punta.  
Si sentì tirare la testa indietro, preso per i capelli, facendogli addirittura male. Il primo getto di sperma gli arrivò direttamente sugli occhiali, si sentì schizzare poi sul naso e sulle labbra aperte. Leccò il seme ancora caldo dall’angolo delle labbra mentre Komyo si allontanava da lui. Lo vide sedersi sul letto, per disfarsi la treccia con freddezza. Ukoku si alzò, intento a tornarsene in camera e farsi una sega, dato che Komyo non sembrava propenso a volersi occupare di lui in tal senso.  
«Dove vai?»  
«A lavarmi la faccia e a farmi una sega», rispose il ragazzo, con sincerità assoluta.  
Komyo accennò un sorriso e gli fece segno di stendersi al suo fianco. Ukoku lo fece. Si tolse gli occhiali sporchi e li appoggiò sul comodino, stendendosi vicino a lui. La sua erezione svettava ancora dritta e dura e non accennava a ritirarsi.  
«Io so cosa vuoi, ma tu sai cosa voglio io?» La domanda di Komyo era enigmatica, posta con un sorriso altrettanto problematico. Ukoku aggrottò le sopracciglia, scuotendo il capo.  
«Ti manca veramente un sacco di esperienza, perché non basta solo scopare la gente, bisogna anche conoscerla. La lussuria a volte è solo un mezzo per farlo.»  
Ukoku osservò la mano dell’altro andare ad accarezzargli dapprima i testicoli, scivolando in basso verso le natiche, sfiorandolo più volte sull’apertura, prima di toccarlo dove più aveva bisogno. Lo accarezzò piano, stringendolo forte tra le dita esperte.  
«La lussuria è crudele e ti appartiene proprio perché fa parte della tua natura. Tu ne sei l’essenza più profonda, più oscura. Puoi togliere alla lussuria la responsabilità di creare la vita, puoi farlo, ma ciò non cambierà ciò che sei tu.»  
Quelle parole avrebbero dovuto offenderlo, ma così non fu. Si sentì ancora più eccitato, per quanto fosse possibile, il fatto che Komyo fosse l’unico essere umano al mondo capace di leggergli l’anima e che in quel momento lo stesse raccontando attraverso parole crudeli, gli provocò un’ondata di piacere senza precedenti. Venne tra la sue dita inarcando la schiena, lasciandosi completamente andare all’orgasmo. Komyo si chinò a baciarlo, ignorando il suo viso ancora sporco e appiccicoso, rubandogli un bacio profondo, giocando con la sua lingua a lungo, tanto da togliergli il respiro.

Dopo essersi lavati di nuovo, dormirono insieme, nello stesso letto, completamente nudi. Ukoku si svegliò nella notte, spinto dalla stessa lussuria che aveva tentato di soffocare per gli anni passati nel Tempio, come allievo di Godai. Si girò verso Komyo, profondamente addormentato. Accarezzò i lunghi capelli biondi e si spostò vicino a lui. Portò una mano in basso, verso la virilità a riposo e cominciò ad accarezzarlo, osservandolo in viso, in attesa che si svegliasse. Una volta che gli occhi color ambra di Komyo furono aperti, Ukoku montò sopra di lui, sorridendo.  
«Credo di aver capito cosa vuoi da me», gli sussurrò, prima di scivolare sulla sua erezione, non senza provare dolore. Appoggiò le mani ai lati del volto dell’altro e cominciò a muoversi sopra di lui, all’inizio lentamente, abituandosi alla sensazione e al dolore che pareva non volersene andare. Poi più velocemente, incitato anche dalle mani di Komyo che gli stringevano i fianchi. Si sollevò, appoggiando le mani sul ventre di Komyo, muovendo il bacino più velocemente, andando in contro ai movimenti dell’altro. Lo sentì sbattere più volte contro la prostata, facendolo gemere in modo acuto, in piccoli urli mal trattenuti. Sentì Komyo venire dentro di lui, artigliandogli i fianchi fino a fargli male. Provò una sensazione del tutto nuova, un piacere che si propagava in ogni fibra del suo corpo, andando poi a concentrarsi in basso, dentro di lui. Buttò indietro la testa e lasciò che l’orgasmo lo scuotesse. Si sollevò lentamente, facendolo uscire piano. Senza mai spostare lo sguardo dal suo, dalle guance rosse che contrastavo sulla bella pelle chiara, sugli occhi marroni curiosi, si spostò tra le sue gambe, penetrandolo subito, approfittando della sua spossatezza data dall’orgasmo. Komyo si morse il labbro inferiore e allargò di più le gambe, avvolgendo i suoi fianchi, attirandolo a sé premendo le mani sulle sue natiche. Lo prese con forza, strappandogli gemiti sempre più forti, vedendolo ogni tanto chiudere gli occhi con forza per il dolore. A un certo punto spinse così forte da provocare in Komyo una piccola reazione di ribellione: cercò di spingerlo via, ma dalla debolezza con cui lo fece Ukoku capì che non era altro che una farsa. Gli tappò la bocca e gli fermò la mano con cui cercava di spingerlo via con quella libera. Lo sguardo era ardente, umido, pieno di promesse di varia natura. Ukoku poteva sentire il respiro caldo contro la mano e l’aria dei gemiti che non poteva più trattenere. Lo vide serrare gli occhi e inarcarsi sotto di lui, raggiungendo lo stesso piacere anale che poco fa aveva colpito lui, contorcendosi contro di lui. Tutte le sue urla, i suoi gemiti e sospiri, vennero come catturati dalla sua mano, che non aveva intenzione di spostare, adorando la passività con cui Komyo si era prestato a quel gioco. Continuò a spingere fino a venire dentro di lui, liberandosi ancora con un roco sospiro. Lasciò le sue labbra e si stese al suo fianco, spossato e stanco.  
«Stiamo consumando l’acqua di tutto l’albergo, a furia di lavarci…», commentò Komyo, chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Potremmo fare la doccia insieme», suggerì Ukoku, sorridendo con malizia. Passò le dita sul petto dell’altro, accarezzando i muscoli e stuzzicando piano i capezzoli.  
«Certo, come no. Non ho più vent’anni. Credo che mi farò un bagno, mentre tu aspetterai o ti arrangerai in altra maniera.»  
Ukoku aggrottò le sopracciglia e fece un broncio che Komyo osò definire, nella propria mente, adorabile.  
«Sei cattivo.»  
«Oh, fidati, tra i due quello cattivo non sono di certo io.»  
Ukoku sorrise a quella frase, chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Me la racconterai ancora, vero?»  
Komyo si alzò e domandò che cosa dovesse narrare, mentre si copriva con una vestaglia.  
«La storia della mia vita con parole tue», rispose Ukoku, più serio di quanto avesse voluto.  
Komyo gli accarezzò i capelli e senza rispondere andò a lavarsi, lasciando il giovane semi addormentato sul letto. Quel giovane crudele che, per quanto ci avesse provato, non poteva ignorare la propria natura.  


 


End file.
